Naruto, this is his story
by DemonChild656
Summary: Naruto saves sasuke but leaves afterwards for six years. what happens? NaruSaku or NaruHina?
1. Goodbye

Naruto had kept his promise and he had brung back Sasuke as well as the rest of the team unharmed except for himself. He was almost dead bleeding everywhere as he had cuts all over his body some deep inside his body that would have killed any normal person.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Chouji, Kankouru, and Temari were carrying naruto running towards the hospital carefully while running as fast as they could because naruto probably did not have not much time.

They got him to the hospital all of them worried for naruto. Tsunade was called immediately to come to the hospital as quick as she could. She arrived pretty quickly. She had ran to the hospital as fast as she could and made it in five minutes. She saw naruto on the bed bleeding immensely wrapped in bandages. She immediately started to heal him but she couldn't do it by herself she called all the ninja medic in the building to come and heal him but they had a very small chance to save him.

They had stopped the bleeding but he had lost so much blood that the rest was up to him to save himself.

Meanwhile 

Sakura was depressed waiting for sasuke, and naruto to come back. They were only gone for 2 days but for her it seemed to be an eternity. Her eyes just emotionless and worried at the same time.

Then in the distance she could hear Ino running and yelling to her. "sakura come on hurry they're back" she got up and ran as fast as she could. Then asked "how long have they been here?" "they just got here ten minutes ago"

They ran as fast as they could to the hospital. When they got to the front desk sakura asked "where is sasuke" "the nurse replied 6B." Her and Ino ran as fast as they could towards the room and saw sasuke was standing in front of the door with Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Chouji, Kankouru, and Temari not in the room.

"sasuke- kun!" sakura was yelling running towards him. She jumped at him putting her arms around his neck hugging him. "I'm so glad you're okay." Then Ino jumped on him too. "me too but I was worried more" they saw that sasuke barely had a scratch on him as well as the rest of the team. "sasuke only replied with a "shut up!" They saw he had a worried look in his eye and they just wondered what happened. Then sakura noticed naruto wasn't there. "hey where's naruto she asked?". Then Tsunade and the rest of the Medical nin came out of the room and everyone except sakura and Ino were anxious to see how naruto was doing. They entered the room and sasuke asked "is naruto gonna be okay" Tsunade replied "we stopped the bleeding but he has lost an immense amount of blood. The rest is up to him whether he lives or dies." Then sakura turned to sasuke " hey im so glad your back. What do ya think about going on a date tomorrow" she winked at sasuke. Then sasuke became filled with rage beyond pissed "IS THAT ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT? NARUTO OVER HERE MIGHT DIE AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS GOING ON A DATE?" sakura slouched into a scared timid position. Everyone in the room gave her a glare. She look back at them " well tsunade said we cant do anything about it the rest is up to naruto" then Shikamaru spoke up "you monster, after all naruto has don't for you and you cant even acknowledge him" then she looked back at sasuke with scared eyes and he glared at her "get out of here you bitch" then she felt tears running down her face as she ran out of the hospital.

Then everyone looked at naruto worried hoping that he would make it. Sasuke had come now to think of naruto as his brother and would protect him for everything naruto had done for him.

One week went by and everyone had been ignoring sakura and she was feeling lonely as ever. She didn't know why everyone cared so much about naruto so suddenly.

Naruto was still in the hospital and sasuke and the rest checked up on him every day with help from the kyuubi naruto could now talk and sit. He was gonna be ok.

Sakura asked Lee why everyone cared about naruto so much so suddenly. He shared the story that naruto didn't let any of his teammates get hurt and that he protected sasuke even when orochimaru came to take sasuke. Naruto was so scared that he went into a rage and used all his power and killed every one of the sound five even orochimaru protecting everyone from getting hurt but he received so many wounds. Then when sasuke looked at him worried when he was bleeding all over the place he replied " because im not gonna let orochimaru have my brother and I promised sakura-chan" then naruto fell unconscious from the blood loss.

Then sakura felt as if her heart was being pulled down by weight. She felt horrible. Everything naruto had ever done for her and all she ever does is think about sasuke and put naruto down. She said to herself "I am a monster"

_Meanwhile_

Back at the hospital room. Naruto was being visited by Tsunade and Jiraiya and then suddenly a boy appeared from the window. He seemed 14 only 2 years older than naruto. Tsunade looked at him and said "who are you and why are you here" "My name is Ronin and I am here to take naruto" Jiraiya responded "do you know who you are talking to?" he replied "Tsunade, currently the Godaime of the hidden leaf village lost 2 of her beloved people early in life and is the best medical nin in the world. I'm gonna say it again this time I'm going to take naruto" Tsunade replied "like I'm gonna stand here and let you take naruto" "if you don't let me I will have to kill you" he looked at her and gave her a glare that made her tremble on the inside. Naruto got up and said "why do you want to train me?" "because out of everyone I have seen you are the person who has gone through the most pain. Physically and Mentally making you perfect for the kind of training I have in mind and you are probably the only person who could survive my training. But if you take my training you will have to be ready to endure pain that you never wanted to feel. In exchange you will become stronger than you could ever imagine" naruto replied " what's the catch" " no catch I just need an apprentice" "like hell I'm gonna let you take naruto!" Jiraiya yelled as he tried to strike the 14 year old. Then he disappeared and appeared right in front of him, grabbed his neck and started choking him with only his hand not even putting much effort into it. Naruto yelled "put him down" surprisingly he did what naruto had asked of him. He put Jiraiya back down on his feet. "I want to go train with you" tsunade looked at him "NARUTO DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID TO JIRAIYA HE'S NOT RIGHT AND HOW CAN YOU EVEN TRUST HIM!" "because he does not have any killer intent in his eyes, at least not now" "you know by accepting this training you will go through pain and will want to return, but if you accept I wont let you return until you are done or unless you die" "im ready, I want power to be able to protect anybody close to me" By now Jiraiya had calmed down "how long will the training take" Jiraiya asked " as long as it takes for him to finish it, I wouldn't know because nobody has ever survived it" ronin answered then tsunade yelled again "JIRAIYA HOW CAN YOU LET NARUTO JUST GO LIKE THIS WE CAN'T LET HIM GO HE MIGHT DIE!" "its not like we can do anything, this kid would just kill us and take him, just please take care of naruto and don't let him die" "that's not up to me, that's up to how strong naruto can be to himself" naruto put his orange jump suit on getting ready to leave with ronin "ok I'm ready lets go, goodbye tsunade-sama" Ronin looked at naruto and gave him a nod and then him and naruto left not turning back. Then Ronin looked at him and said "your not gonna keep that jumpsuit its just screaming _please beat the shit out of me"_

_Meanwhile_

Sakura had decided to go check up on naruto and she walked to the hospital. Heading up to his room she was thinking what she should say to him but when she got there she saw everyone else already in the room. She asked, "what's going on" sasuke just looked at her "what are you doing here" saying it coldly and giving her a glance still painful but not as serious as the glare before. "I came here to talk to naruto" "he's not here" Shikamaru said. "well where is he" "he left konoha" "we'll when is he coming back" "probably never" she stood there as her eyes opened with fear "what do you mean" "we mean he might not ever come back" she look down at the floor sadly. "why did he leave" "for all we know its most likely your fault" then she looked even more scared thinking that naruto did leave because of her. She felt so guilty she wanted to cry again and she said to herself "It's all my fault" Everyone thought that was the reason not knowing he left to be able to protect everyone as Jiraiya and Tsunade kept the real reason why he left to themselves.

Naruto had left konoha never knowing when he would come back and thinking to himself. He might not even come back at all. All he could do is hope he could pass the training.

Everyone in konoha was worried for him also not knowing when he would return.

It will be a very long time before anybody see him again not knowing if he's alive or not. Most thinking he's dead.

_Author's note_

_I was thinking about this one day and it kept bugging me so I just had to write this. Please tune up on it there will be many more chapters as seeing this might be a long story. There might also be some romance going on with certain couples too._


	2. Return and sorrow

Hey ill be posting up a each new chapter about every 1 to 2 days so here's chapter 2 

It has been 3 years since naruto left konoha and he still wasn't coming back. Everyone was worried about him but everyone also thought that he's most likely dead.

Sakura wanted to see him again "only if I could see him one more time" she said to herself. She had been mourning somewhat still sad thinking that it was her fault that he left in the first place. The only think she could do was hope he was still alive and that he would come back.

Sasuke missed him a lot too. Him and naruto had become like brothers and sasuke wanted his brother back. Sasuke was just hoping the same as sakura and was hoping his brother was out there somewhere still alright. Little did they know he was growing to be something different.

Another 3 years pass.

It had been 6 years now since naruto had left. Everyone surely thought that he was dead. Nobody knew where he was or what he was doing except for Tsunade and Jiraiya. They too thought naruto was dead though because it had been such a long time. The picture kept going through their heads of naruto lying there lifeless, bleeding somewhere out there, and died while training.

Konoha had gotten weak. They went into war with neighboring countries and it left them weak. It had become corrupted with killers walking the streets. Konoha was no longer the peaceful place everyone once knew it as.

Konoha was holding a tournament to be able to recruit new shinobi, as the village was getting weak. Konoha desperately needed help to get back up on its feet. Not too many shinobi came but they were desperate to find whatever ninja they could.

The tournament was held in the stadium and everyone was there. It had been six years and everyone was around 18 or 19. Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba entered the tournament for fun as they said. Everyone else just watched. Shikamaru as always just being lazy. "Why didn't you enter the tournament baka" Ino said to him "its too troublesome" as always. Then tenten told them. "hey look over there" everyone sit straight looking at was tenten was pointing at.

There were 2 men in dark cloaks with hoodies on shadowing their faces. You could see the color of their eyes. One had blood red eyes and the other had celestial blue eyes. "Those guys look creepy" Ino said, "ya they probably wont show their face cause their too ugly" The girls started laughing. Sakura wasn't ignored anymore but she wouldn't talk as much anymore. Ino looked at her. She could see that sakura was still sulking over naruto. "Come on sakura. Look naruto won't be coming back. He's most likely dead." Sakura replied in a voice that you could hear was depressed. "I know. But he wouldn't be dead if I was just a bit nicer to him. It was my fault in the first place" "well there's nothing you can do about it now" Hinata jumped into the conversation "hey don't talk like that. He might still be alive out there I know it" "Hinata. He's been gone for 6 years. Chances are he's dead" Ino said coldly but not meaning it "I'm sorry but your gonna have to face reality" "I know, but I don't want to" said sakura sitting in her chair looking at the ground sadly again. She always kept thinking that it was her fault why naruto left. She always blamed herself and she never let go of the pain that she felt. "everyone's coming out"

Then everyone that was participating in the tournament came out and stood the middle of the arena so the crowds could see them. There was of course Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, and Kiba. But then there was also two men in black cloaks with hoodies that shadowed their faces, and then there was also 5 other men or beasts. They didn't really look human. Their skin looked as if they're whole body had been burnt and they had scars everywhere as a sign that they did fight a lot.

Then out of the nowhere the five beasts started attacking the crowds. They had never come to fight in the tournament in the first place. They came only for blood and to deliver a message.

They killed about 5 people before sasuke jumped in to try and save the crowds. "Hey why don't you fight me instead you cowards!" sasuke yelled at them. "Well look who thinks he's mister tough guy" then the beasts jumped down to the stadium.

Sasuke started to attack one of them but the beast just dodged everything as if he were playing with him. Then Sasuke's eyes widened as the beast dug a fist into his stomach. "You guys don't deserve to be shinobi's" sasuke said after recovering from the punch. "We don't want to be shinobi's. All we want is blood." Then the beast started to enrage with punches digging into sasuke's stomach as he started to cough out blood from the punches to his stomach.

One of the men with the cloak's hand started to make a fist as if he was angry. He stepped up in front of sasuke and caught one of the beasts fists "Demon, I'm only gonna say it once. Get out of Konoha. NOW" the man said, "can't you kids see already you cant beat us, and if you know were demons already why don't you run like a little bitch just like the rest of this pathetic race" "I said it once and ill say it again. Besides messenger demons are just a bunch of shit" "I swear I'm gonn…" but before the demon could finish his sentence he had a punch dig into his throat. The punch hit so hard that it clogged up the demons throat and died of suffocation.

"wow that was easy, just a flick. Now come on messenger demons can do better than that".

The rest of the demons attacked all together. One came from behind he almost hit the man in the cloak but instead when he attacked him it pulled the cloak off and it floated away in the air.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the man "N-Naruto?" he was much taller than the last time she saw him, about 5'11 and his body was a lot more masculine as well. His face had lost all the baby fat and the lines on his cheeks were more defined and his eyes were more bright blue but they did not hold much emotion, leaving Ino with pretty much herself drooling over him. Then the man killed 3 of the demons with just crushing their face in with his palm. The last demon trembled in fear "don't you have a message to deliver" then the demon remembered what he had come for and started laughing "your right the big guy down there says its your turn to suffer some more" Then naruto grabbed a knife out of his pocket and decapitated the demon leaving him on the floor bleeding.

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Hinata yelled as they ran towards him with tears running down there eyes. He put up is hand as is to stop them in their path. "What?" they said as he picked up his cloak put it back on and started to walk away. "NARUTO WHY ARE YOU LEAVING" sakura yelled as he walked away. He didn't respond him and the other man just left the arena.

Then behind Kakashi suddenly appeared behind sasuke. "Naruto isn't there" Kakashi said. "what do you mean didn't you see him right there a second ago" Sasuke said. "no I mean he isn't there. That man we saw was no longer naruto. Give him some time. He'll come back." "But how much longer" sasuke said sadly. He looked at sakura she was on her knees crying. She had been broken when she was stopped by him and leaving without saying a word. That left her with the impression that everything was her fault. She got up and left running back to her house, crying.

She started to walk back towards her house _why did he stop me. Am I such a bad person. Only if I had been more nicer to him none of this would have ever happened._ She thought to herself.

Then back at the arena. "Sasuke are you okay" Ino said as she wrapped her arms around him "ill be fine just a couple of punches. At least we know he's alive" sasuke started to smile. Then he put his arms back around Ino. They had started dating about a year ago and they just got engaged a month before. "you know he'll come back he's your brother"

"ya….I hope so."

Then back to naruto and the other man. "you showed yourself" "they attacked me" "you let them hit you. On purpose I know exactly what your capable of and your just feeding me this bullshit" "well I at least had to let them know I'm alive" "remember what we came for. Your still not complete" "but why here why did we have to do it in konoha?" "because this is the place where you will be suffering"

Authors notes 

_I'm gonna be gone over the weekend so the next chapter wont probably come up until Tuesday so please check up on it. Ill try to make the next one a bit more exciting._


	3. Hope

Sorry I took so long I was gone at my cousins wedding and as I promised this will be a little more interesting, and those who sent me the reviews thanks for the tips ill add more detail into the next coming chapters.

Naruto and Ronin were standing outside of the Hokage's room. They had been summoned by Tsunade-sama as soon as she heard that Naruto was back. They entered the room not knowing what to expect, but both were calm to an extent that would make anybody worry.

When they entered the room they saw that everyone was there waiting for them. Him and Ronin walked to the middle of the room and stood in front of the Hokage. Both of them no longer wore the cloaks that they had on before.

Naruto no longer wore that stupid orange jump suit. Instead he had black baggy cargo pants and a crimson red muscle shirt that hugged his upper body, the necklace that tsunade had given him and a sword about the same size as zabuza's on his back Ronin was wearing Jeans and a black muscle shirt and did not have any weapons on him..

"what did you call me for" naruto asked "we wanted to know what was going on" said Tsunade-sama "please tell us what you have done over that past 6 years" "give me one reason I should cooperate with any of you" everyone was shocked then sasuke spoke "naruto what's wrong your not being yourself" "like Kakashi said to you. I'm no longer the naruto you once knew" "well at least give me a clue as to how strong your training has made you. We've been really worried about you" "lets just say I could make kyuubi my bitch and make him crawl with fear" Tsunade and the other adults stood in shock while the other teammates stared in confusion "why are you talking about the Kyuubi" sasuke asked cautiously "what Tsunade never told you… the kyuubi is inside of me I'm his jail cell" "naruto it is illegal to talk about the kyuubi in public matters" "shut the fuck up!" everyone stared in shock as to seeing naruto's behavior. "why should I give a damn about this village when all it ever did was stone me and throw me down like garbage" Kakashi then approached naruto.

"hey calm down or I'm gonna …." Kakashi stopped in the middle of the sentence because naruto had grabbed his throat and raised him with one hand in the air choking him "what are you gonna do, and be careful. Like you said…. I'm no longer the naruto you once knew" everyone was completely shocked. By this point Jiraiya was pissed and looked at Ronin "YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NARUTO!" he jumped at ronin ready to attack him but tsunade held him back "I haven't done anything all I did was make naruto stronger. It was his decision to open his eyes and see what the reality was. He made this choice on his own. If you want to blame anyone, blame the village for the way you treated him." Jiraiya still trying to attack him and tsunade struggling to keep him back "calm down Jiraiya. Naruto is stronger than all of us and he is the one who trained him. God knows how strong he is!" Jiraiya calmed down "you corrupted naruto, and ill never forgive you for it" "like I said I haven't don't anything. He made this decision on his own. If you want you could say he's in the dark and you guys are gonna have to pull him out. Personally I think he needs it" everyone now confused even naruto "sensei what are you talking about I thought all the suffering and letting go was to make me stronger" "in a way yes but remember you still haven't finished your training. You still have the last six to gain" "is that why were here in konoha" "why else do you think I would bring you here dumbass. Like I said this is the place were you will suffer"

" I don't see what your trying to say sensei" naruto said to ronin "your gonna have to figure it out for yourself. I'm getting tired of being here lets go" naruto followed him out of the door "N-Naruto Kun!" he turned around and to his surprise Hinata was standing there with tears rolling down her eyes. " I never turned you down, I never said anything bad to you. I actually always admired you. So please don't treat me like all the others." Naruto looked somewhat puzzled. He knew that hinata was always kind and he remembered she never would insult or make fun of him and would treat everyone with respect even Neji when she was supposed to resent him for being from the branch family "ill think about it" then he walked off with a confused look on his face.

"Sensei every time you say this is where I'll suffer what do you mean. Do you want me to resent everyone or to treasure them" "like I said you have to figure everything out for yourself" then naruto started thinking.(if you guys haven't figured it out then you really need help) _How am I supposed to suffer when I have nothing to lose I think he wants me to get along with people. Come to think of it he did tell me the worst way to suffer is when it is not being done to you. But I still don't know what he's trying to say_ Then Ronin looked at his pupil _naruto has grown a lot but he is still stupid to realize the simplest things. But he's going to have to figure these things for himself for him to grow stronger and to suffer how he is supposed to. _

Naruto thought a lot about his sensei had said. He still wanted to become Hokage but for all the wrong reasons now. He just wanted to show everyone that he existed and to be no longer treated like shit. He wasn't really the tough guy so to speak he just hid his real feelings inside the hate he had developed against the other people who treated him like garbage.

"So what do we do? All I know is I'm not going to leave my brother out in the cold like this" sasuke said to the rest of the teams. "Well we have to help in some way" Hinata spoke out. "I swear to god I'm gonna kill that ronin bastard" Jiraiya said "it wasn't his fault I could tell in his voice and his eyes that he was telling the truth. So that means naruto made it his own decision. But we can still bring him back" "How. We'll do anything to help just tell me what we have to do" sakura shouted out. "I don't know but we have to do anything we can. Considering how strong he is. It wouldn't be the smartest thing to have them two as enemies" Tsunade told them as she looked at each one of the chounin. Hinata sat in the corner looking worried _I wonder if he thinks I treated him like garbage_ Shikamaru interrupted "well we have to think of a way to be able to snap him back into himself. Something like a memory or a hobby he had but from what we've seen here I say that Hinata has the best chance to talk to him" "he's right it's the best shot we have to bring him back to the naruto we knew" Jiraiya pointed out "we'll we have to do anything we can" "well whatever we do we have to do it fast before he is gone for good" Tsunade added.

Meanwhile 

Naruto had started to think about what his sensei had told him. _What did he mean by suffer. Does he want me to accept my former friends again or does he want me to resent them?_ "you really are stupid aren't you" Ronin said "well what did you mean by suffer" "like I said you're the one who has to figure it out for himself" "why cant you just tell me. I want to get this training finished so I can prove to people that I'm not just some worthless little shit." "well you need to suffer to gain power, and only if you suffer ultimately will you finish the training I have given you" those words stayed in naruto's head. He wanted to suffer… to gain power and to prove everyone wrong. "I'm gonna go out on a walk" "careful" Ronin said to his pupil. Naruto now confused at to his sensei knew how strong he was "I'll be fine" "I wasn't talking about you"

Naruto started walking down the streets. The stores had graffiti over them and were badly damaged from all the thugs going around. _Maybe I should accept my friends again. But theyre a weakness. Or maybe I have some use for them? _

Out of the corner of his eye he saw sakura. She was holding 2 grocery bags as she was confronted by 3 men. "Fresh meat" they didn't want to rape her. They had a more of a cannibalistic look in their eye.

She fought them back but to her surprise the three were really strong they were former students of orochimaru. She was being pinned down and naruto came up and crushed the skull in of the one who was pinning her down and snapped the two other's necks with his hands. He gave her a kind of look that made you feel uneasy "weak" he muttered then he just walked away. She wanted to run after him but she felt like she did not have enough strength to.

As he kept walking down the streets he thought about what he had done 'well I cant just let her die besides even im not that cold hearted' the he was stopped by a certain voice "N-Naruto kun" it was soft and gentle and he turned around slowly. It was hinata. She had grown over the years more busty and the haircut she always had gave her a cute innocent look but now she had grown out her hair down to her shoulder blades and it looked really nice on her. He looked at her for a moment and then asked "need anything" he had taken her words into consideration and came up to be nice to her. Only her. She was always nice to him so the least he could do was return the favor. "why are you so cold to the others" she asked "because that's how they treated me. But you didn't so I owe you an apology" "but its kind of scary. I sometimes think that your gonna make a bad mistake in this village" "don't worry I can take care of myself. Hey wanna grab a bite to eat later on?" she was shocked. She stood there amazed at the question "why are you asking me this" "like I said your not like other people. So ill see you later" she stood there shocked but happy as she thought to herself _maybe there is some hope after all_

He returned to his apartment with Ronin in it and went straight to sleep tired from walking around all day.

Ronin stood in the dark corner watching his pupil he saw everything that happened while naruto went outside "so it begins" as he muttered to himself

_Okay so what did you think? If there's anything you feel was missing just tell me as for the pairings there's not really a certain pair they will change from a certain point to the other._


	4. The Shephard

Ok im back. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! Ill be working on the story a lot harder and try to make it even more interesting. Oh and a little warning THERE WILL BE TRAGEDY

Sakura was sitting on her bed in her room. She was hugging her legs trying to figure out what had happened. She was pondering in thought and somewhat shocked at the same time. Naruto had saved her but killed the other men like it was nothing. She was afraid he had turned into a killer. But then those words were in her head again "weak" as he muttered. Those words stuck in her head trying to figure out what he meant by that. She knew that it didn't mean she was physically weak but mentally. She kept crying just sitting on her bed remembering everything team 7 went through together. She remembered every time that naruto risked his own life to save her. She remembered every time that she used to always hit him every time he would ask her out or when he would insult sasuke. But what she remembered the most was when he said that no matter what that he only wanted her to be happy even after the way she treated him. This made her cry even harder "I'm so stupid" she said to herself, as she knew that naruto would have made her happy if she only gave him the chance.

Naruto was sitting in his room and Ronin was sitting on the other side of the room. It was dark as there was only one window and it was sealed to not let light come through. Only some streaks of light came in as to give some vision inside the room. "even the most hateful shepherd must tend his flock" Ronin said to Naruto. Naruto stared at Ronin knowing what he meant. "But what will happen to the shepherd who's sheep no longer recognize him" "then the shepherd must reintroduce himself". Naruto pondered in thought as to what he should do. Then he stood up and walked out of his apartment. He knew what he must do. "The shepherd will teach the flock to defend each other," Ronin muttered to himself.

Naruto walked down the street and stopped when he saw Hinata. He came up behind her and tapped her shoulder "Naruto! I didn't see you there. What are you doing here" "I came to set things straight. Gather the rookie nine and meet me in the training grounds" he said somewhat demanding but polite at the same time. "ok I will" then naruto turned around and started to walk away "wait naruto…" he looked at her puzzled "anything you need?" "well… umm…. Its about our get together. When and where would you like to meet" Naruto felt like something hit him hard. He didn't remember about their date itt was his old self somewhat returning. Then he gave a grin to her "how bout next firday at seven" she stood in shock as he showed somewhat that he had given her a date but nonetheless she was happy. Even as he walked away she was looking at him just admiring as she always had. She finally had her chance to be with naruto and she could not be happier even if he wasn't himself. "I'll bring him back. No matter what" she said to herself.

Then the entire rookie nine was waiting on the training grounds waiting and then Hinata came to address them all. "Hinata why did you call us out here" Shikamaru said to her. She was about to speak but then was interrupted. "she wasn't the one who called you here" then naruto came out of the dark and presented himself "I was" everyone just stood there staring at him expecting him to do something. "Then why did you call us here" "you've grown weak" everyone looked confused "especially you sasuke" he didn't know what he meant, "what do you mean. We've been training ever since you left" Neji replied. "You've grown weak. Mentally you guys are just pathetic. You didn't even realize I put exploding tags on your back" then they look on each others backs. Everyone had one on. Then it started to burn about to explode "SHIT!" The tags didn't explode. They were dummy tags "that's how easily you would have died" the looked at him with a scared and shocked expression on their face. "I'm going to train you" "what the hell do we need it for" Sasuke said in a somewhat angry expression. "Now that's the strong sasuke I knew. There's a war going on. Orochimaru wants to attack konoha and the rest of the world" "Orochimaru!" sasuke said. "but he's dead you killed him" "he's getting help from some friends down under" "?" they all looked confused "hell, dumbass. He's getting help from demons, and the sorry fight you put up against just messengers. You would die in under five minutes." "so your gonna train us?" Neji interrupted "yes, I cant do this by myself and even with you guys helping me it still wouldn't be enough" "then why do you even bother training us?" "we have allies in the sand. I wasn't the only one trained by Ronin. He took Gaara of the sand in too. He's training people in the hidden village of the sand" "naruto? Why are you doing this? why did you change" Sakura finally said something. He looked at her face she was scared. "To survive and it is god's will.. AAHHH!" he curled up in pain and his pupils started to change into two slits crossing each other in a cross shape and something in his back started to move around and they looked like two little nubs trying to rip out of his back. "Naruto!" Hinata came to his side and tried to help him. After about a minute he calmed down. "What's wrong with you?" sasuke asked "nothing. We have to start your training as soon as possible. Your gonna suffer but not as much as I did. Your body cant handle that kind of pressure" the Lee stepped up "naruto what about me I cant do much any ninjutsu or genjutsu" "you're perfect. Brute strength is almost the only way to kill a demon. Tricks won't work as much"

"_Hey fox you think we got a chance"_ Naruto started talking to the kyuubi. _"I don't know. You still haven't finished your training. You still have to achieve the last six" "but I don't know how to get it" "Ronin said you have to suffer" "I thought he already made me suffer" "he only made you suffer physically. He wants you to suffer mentally. You have to open up more to them" "hey fox your starting to sound like a pansy" "shut up I just want to get this training over just like you. Still you have to pass on my legacy I don't just wanna die off in you. Your gonna have to fine a mate soon" "I'm not sure though. All they ever did was stone me and hurt me. Why the hell should I be nice to them except for Hinata" "because a lot more people care about you then you think and even I know that" "fine but I'm not just gonna suddenly turn into the nice guy again" "fine with me. Just give them a chance". _

"naruto. You said I turned weak. You want me to be cold hearted again?" sasuke said to him "yes and no. you cant let your feelings get to much in the way. But your love for Ino will help you and make you stronger." "then why don't you protect someone?" that struck naruto hard. He knew that sasuke was right but chose to ignore it. "first thing were gonna start off is with brute strength. Your gonna take a boulder and smash it with your body. You can't use your arms or legs." "What! How the hell are we supposed to break a boulder if we can't use your arms or legs" "shut up and watch" naruto then took a boulder the size of an apartment and laid it in front of him. They were amazed just watching him pick it up with such ease but what really amazed them was what he did next. He looked at the boulder for a second then he put his nose on the boulder and it cracked and after another second it blew up. They all stared in amazement. "okay your gonna have to at least make it crack and blow into pieces but you don't have to make it so dramatic. And you can start off with a smaller boulder and work your way up". Naruto then started walking off and stopped real quick and looked at sasuke "thanks" Sasuke didn't know what he meant.

Naruto walked off knowing what he had to do know. Sasuke had become stronger in a sense that he loved Ino now but also got weaker in another way. Naruto knew that to be stronger he had to love somebody but also hate in some sense. He was confused but had some idea of what he had to do. The problem was Naruto didn't want to get close to anybody. He didn't want to get shut down again as he did all those years with sakura. Just remembering all those years in the village almost made him go insanely mad, but here he was now in the village. He stopped thinking about sakura and turned his attention to hinata as he kept walking back to his apartment.

When he got to his apartment he looked at Ronin. "why aren't you gonna fight with us. We could really use your help and I bet we could win the war so much easier if you just did" Ronin answered him as he sat in the corner of the room with the lights of the moon illuminating his face as the rest of the room was dark. "this war is not my concern. I have no reason to fight" "you know if we lose you get imprisoned" "if it is gods will I will do so" "Oh Come On!" "Quiet!" naruto shut up as his sensei yelled at him "Like I said this is none of my concern. I already trained the demons of this world. You and Gaara. I'm not gonna fight" "then why are you still here" "im here to make sure you suffer" "what about Gaara. Isn't he supposed to suffer" "not in the way you will. He's lost all hope of suffering that way and because of it he's reached his limit. But you will become stronger and once you suffer ultimately. You will stronger than anything you ever dreamed of." Naruto took these words in. He wanted power but he knew to gain that power he was going have to suffer. Badly. He wasn't really sure how much it would hurt but he didn't like it. "once you have achieved the final six there will be something to come out of you" "is it those pains that have been hitting me?" "yes they will finally come out fully and show themselves when the time is right. But only when you suffer" naruto looked at him but then went to his bed and laid down "why must the shepherd protect his flock" "so in return the flock gives him wool" "why does the shepherd need the wool" "you figure that out for yourself" "I'm really getting sick of these fuckin riddles" naruto said in a laughing sarcastic manner "its to train the mind. Your mind is still very weak" "at least I figured out what you want me to do now" "then go do it"

Naruto knew what he had to do. He had to open up to somebody but who? He fell asleep into the night knowing these things but not sure what to do with them.

Hinata no the other side of the town done with training for the night sat in her bed after taking a shower looking out the window. "naruto" she said quietly as she kept thinking of him. She wanted him to love her even after he had changed, and naruto knew it. It was something that he admired in her and she fell asleep thinking of him.

Sakura doing almost the same thing. She felt relieved that he was somewhat talking to the teammates as she fell asleep think about the same thing hinata was.

_So what did you think. About the pairing like I said its gonna change like two people will be together then split and go onto another two. So there is hope for both Naru/Hina and Naru/Saku. Ok well ill start working on the next chapter later._


	5. Memories and comfort

_I'm Sorry I've been gone so long I was just enjoying spring break so I haven't been able to write. Well here it is and I hope you enjoy it._

Sasuke was sweating really hard still trying to break the boulder using his forehead instead of his nose. Lee seemed to be able to get it faster than them since he was trained more in taijutsu.

Later on Naruto came by to check up on them. It was they're third day training and they were making somewhat good progress. "you know you guys can put chakra with whatever you hit it with" Naruto said to the group. Then Lee came up and said "I can't use chakra" "why" Naruto asked "I was born without mature coils and I can't produce chakra" Naruto stood there for a moment.

"_hey fox you think you could help him out with his condition" "ya but we'll be out for a while I'm not sure how long though" "all the same it will make him a hell of a lot stronger if he can use chakra" "all right just put him on the floor without his shirt and put your hands on his chest and ill do the rest" "all right"_

"Lee take off your shirt" "why" "don't ask me questions just do it" he said impatiently but Lee did what he asked of him. "alright now lay down face up on the ground" Lee did what he was asked again and when Naruto put his hands on his chests they both let out screams of agony. It sounded like they were being tortured and the screams were inhuman. Then Naruto passed out. Hinata came to his side and picked him up but Lee just woke up a couple minutes after. Naruto woke up too but only for a couple of seconds to say "lee I fixed your coils get one of them to teach you how to use it" Then he passed out again.

Lee looked like he was gonna cry he was so happy he could finally be able to use chakra. Even though he was passed out Lee gave Naruto a huge bear hug. Then Sakura helped Lee use chakra since she was the one with the most precise chakra control. To say that Lee was learning incredibly fast was an understatement. He was wizzing through everything she was telling him to do in 5 minutes for each thing. Though him being a master at taijutsu helped with the discipline training and all the conditioning.

Hinata took Naruto back to his apartment but she stayed there with him. She wanted to stay there until he woke up.

Back to Sasuke and the others kept on training. Now knowing they were pretty much supposed to put chakra into their attacks. They were pretty much practicing jyuuken (is that how its spelled?) based attacks but with a little more kick to it. Then when Sasuke started getting tired from chakra exhaustion he sat down and started to remember then fight between Naruto and Orochimaru.

_Flashback_

_Naruto and the others were running through the forest running as fast as they can to catch up to Sasuke. They ran for about five hours before they caught up to him and the sound five. Kimimaro had caught up to them so it was the sound five against Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. Sasuke woke up and got out of the barrel. He looked at Naruto and the rest of the team and said "lets go back home" "WHAT!" Naruto said as he looked back at him "all I wanted is power now lets go back" "like we'll let you. Orochimaru-sama wants you as his next host and we will take you to him" "it don't matter its too late for him anyways orochimaru wont live much longer I know about his arms" sasuke said smirking. Then Kimimaro chuckled "he got rid of that problem a while ago, actually he's on his way here to greet you personally. He should be here in a couple of minutes and if you don't come peacefully well force you and kill all your friends" "LIKE HELL YOUR GONNA TAKE HIM!" Naruto shouted at them stepping up next to sasuke "I made a promise to Sakura-chan to bring him back no matter what and im gonna keep that promise even if it kills me, plus sasuke's like a brother to me and I won't let you have him." Sasuke looked at him somewhat shocked. He had called him his brother and he knew he meant it. He felt happy to have a brother again. After Itachi had killed his family he had just been brooding his way through life but now he had someone to call family again. "ya Naruto's my brother and we'll fight together" Sasuke stopped up next to Naruto prepared to fight. Naruto was shocked by this time too. He never had a family and now there was somebody who was willing to be his brother and was ready to defend him. He never felt this happy in his life and now all he wanted to do was protect his new brother. "fufufufufu isn't this sweet. Brotherly love too bad it wont last long."  
"Orochimaru!" Orochimaru came up from behind the sound five and just stared at sasuke first "Sasuke what a shame I thought you would have come without force. Looks like I'm gonna have to kill your friends and take you by force." "NEVER!. I wont let you hurt my friends or my brother, and I certainly wont go with you." Sasuke took a fighting stance and the rest of his friends come up next to him and also went into fighting stances. Then Orochimaru pulled out the sword out of his mouth and went forward to strike Sasuke. He didn't want to harm him but he knew Naruto would jump in the way and he did. "Naruto!" Naruto had pushed Sasuke out of the way and the sword went straight through his chest. "I'm not gonna let him hurt my brother plus I have to keep my promise to sakura-chan." Then sasuke charged at orochimaru but Kimimaro came up and kicked him straight in the gut "No More!" Naruto stood up with the whole still through his chest "First you give Sasuke the curse Seal and make Sakura-chan worry. Then you attack my village and kill the old man, and now YOU TRY TO TAKE MY BROTHER FROM ME!" By this time he had kyuubi chakra just erupting from him. "I SWEAR TO GOD ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The ground started shaking from the power that was coming from Naruto. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" he only made 5 bunshins pop up and they came up behind his friends and they hit each one of them in the back of the neck knocking them out "I'm not gonna let you hurt them. I'll kill you myself" "fufufufu. Do you really think that you can take us all. You must be very brave or foolish" by now saying that naruto was mad was clearly and understatement. He was PISSED. He wanted to kill orochimaru as slowly as he could and he wanted him to feel pain and rip off his limbs one by one. Then he charged at them. _(im not gonna get into detail at what happened during the fight)_ At the end Naruto did kill Orochimaru and the sound five but he had gashes all over his body and cuts that went deep into his body. He had lost a lot of blood and fell unconscious. Gaara just made it there with Tamari and Kankouru and they woke up Sasuke and the rest of the team. Sasuke stood up and looked for Naruto desperately and found him on the ground bloody and cut up and picked him and asked "why did you do it" "because I'm not gonna let orochimaru have my brother and I promised sakura-Chan" then he started running back to Konoha with his teammates helping him carry Naruto. Sasuke ran as fast as he could with small tears in the corner of his eyes. He did not want to lose his family again as he desperately pumped his legs as fast as his body could putting chakra into them to make him run even faster. It took them 4 hours to get there running as fast as they practically could not stopping even after they felt dehydrated and chakra exhausted. By this time Naruto lost so much blood and the rushed him to the hospital as fast as they could and told someone to call for Tsunade to come down to the hospital_

_End Flashback_

Sasuke stood up and continued to train after remembering what the demon container had done for him. He promised to himself that he would be stronger so Naruto wouldn't have to do this alone and that was the reason everyone else was training as also.

After learning how to use his chakra, lee went back to hitting boulders with is forehead. He was able to break boulder about the size of himself and was excelling in using chakra. He had so much from over the time he never used it but his reserves kept expanding with all the taijutsu that he learned and trained with over the years.

And silently to themselves. Sakura and Hinata promised themselves that no matter what happened they would be there for him to protect him. After everything that he had done for them, Both of them wanted to do the same for Naruto and they wanted nothing more than to be with him and be happy. But it seems this time Hinata was the closer one , because she was taking care of a sleeping naruto back in his apartment.

_Author's notes_

_Wow sorry it took so long to write a new chapter like it said I was enjoying spring break. This is a really short chapter so if I can ill try to make the next one a lot longer._


End file.
